Altibajos
by Fallon Kristerson
Summary: Argentina y Perú; desde Sendero Luminoso, Malvinas y la guerra del Cenepa hasta el 2001. LATIN HETALIA


**Latin hetalia no me pertenece.**

**Personajes: **Martín Hernández (Argentina), Miguel Alejandro Prado (Perú)

* * *

**ALTIBAJOS**

_Así escribimos nuestras y nuestra historia._

Las manos de Miguel temblaban, incluso cuando Martín las tomó entre las suyas. Miguel temblaba, de miedo, frío, nervios y ansiedad. Martín no sabía cómo calmarlo. Quisiera haberle dicho que pasaría, que había visto cosas peores, que todo era por el bien de su pueblo. ¿Pero qué tan cierto era eso? Qué tanto podía decir que era por el bien de su pueblo, cuando era al mismo al que estaba masacrando. "Martín, ¿soy malo?"

-No -susurró Martín y trató de empujarlo hacia la cama.

-Pero...

-No, Miguel, no sos mala persona.

Su voz no osó temblar, aunque cuando era a Miguel, a quien veía así de decaído, la cosa realmente le costaba. ¿Cómo debía actuar cuando aquel, del que sólo esperaba sonrisas, ahora se retorcía gritando en las noches, amaneciendo entre sollozos? "Lloro en lugar de los niños que jamás volverán a sonreír porque les arrancamos la cara", susurró Miguel una vez y Martín se estremeció.

-No deberías estar acá, Martín.

El rubio miró a Julio.

-¿Vos por qué no viniste antes?

Julio no respondió.

* * *

-¿Se puede saber qué mierda hacés?

La voz de Martín denotaba a primera vista rabia, incomprensión, pero en el fondo estaba ocultando la preocupación.

-Yo no sé -murmuró Miguel-. No es como si haya sido decisión mía...

-Pero no estás en condición de entrar a una guerra.

Miguel se rio bajito y a Martín le sonó demasiado lastimero.

-Bueno, si eso quieres -suspiró y miró hacia la puerta.

-No te metas.

-No es mi guerra... Pero tú eres mi amigo.

Miguel se mordió la lengua porque eso en el fondo había sido un tímido "ayúdame por favor, ¿qué no ves que nada funciona aquí?". Pero Martín sólo asintió.

-Era eso, ¿no? Nosotros no decidimos y en todo caso hacemos lo mejor para la patria.

Miguel sintió miedo ante aquellas palabras.

* * *

El silencio era casi absoluto, aunque Martín sabía que Miguel estaba llorando. Había dejado de golpear la puerta y sus "Miguel, abrime por favor" se fueron debilitando hasta morir. Miguel lloraba, Martín esperaba a que el hambre lo sacara de ahí, mas eso no pasó y el argentino tuvo que irse sin verle la cara. Aunque la verdad que no estaba seguro de cómo lo haría, Miguel se sentía traicionado, porque justo ahí Martín tuvo que ir y venderle armas a Ecuador. El silencioso "vete a la mierda, Martín, no te necesito" de Miguel le causaba un sabor amargo en la boca. ¿Pero qué iba a hacer?

Uno tenía que saber dónde estaban las prioridades.

* * *

-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien.

Miguel apretó el aparato en su mano. Su presidente lo miraba raro, como preguntándole con la mirada.

-Ah...

-¿Por qué llamás?

Miguel se mordió el labio y negó con la cabeza. Colgó, o al menos eso quiso, reprimiendo las lágrimas y el "te extraño". Volvió a llamar con los ojos rojos e hinchados, pero la voz calmada.

-Nos vamos a ver en Brasilia -le dice apenas-. Porque la guerra terminó y gané.

Martín inhaló profundamente. "No, vos no ganaste…"

-¿Y sabes por qué ganaste? –murmuró.

Oyó a Miguel reír al otro lado de la línea.

* * *

Las manos de Miguel recorrían su espalda. Era raro que estuviesen en silencio y a la vez era la normal. Martín permanecía con los ojos cerrados, la respiración algo errante. Las manos de Miguel terminaron por perderse en su cabello y sus labios en los labios de Martín.

-Che...

-Dime.

-¿Sabés que te necesito?

Miguel suspiró y cerró los ojos. Las caricias de Martín eran apenas perceptibles, rozando su piel.

-¿Estamos bien? -susurró.

-Estamos bien -murmuró Martín.

Era raro un año nuevo sin cohetes, mucho más en la casa de Miguel. Pero el silencio era absoluto. Miguel estaba quieto y cuando Martín se removió (algo molesto porque el año pasado de mierda le pesaba aún en todos sus miembros, y la jaqueca que lo mataba y la cara larga de Miguel los habían mantenido alejados del trago), soltó un quejido. Martín farfulló un "perdoná" y entreabrió los ojos, los cuales viajaron por la espalda del peruano. Estaban echados uno al lado del otro, Miguel boca abajo y Martín al revés, mirando la quemadura que dibujaba esa mancha debajo de su nuca.

-¿Todavía arde?

-Algo... No va a durar tanto, sólo fue un incendio.

Martín se mordió el labio. Soltó otro suspiro y cerró nuevamente los ojos.

-Che...

-¿Sabes? -murmuró Miguel abriendo un ojo y tomando su mano.

-¿Mhh?

-¿Sabes que te amo?

Martín entrelazó sus dedos.

-Tonto... Yo a vos también.


End file.
